


Make It All Better

by remyemeraldx



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Biting, Chani is in this for 6 seconds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what to tag because I haven't posted something in so long, I really like SF9 now, I wrote this because Kristine really likes Zuhos neck, I'm not sorry about that, Like try to imagine covering all of that up, M/M, Neck Kissing, OBVIOUSLY THERE'S DICK IN THIS, Taeyang is so thoughful, Taeyang just wants to make Zuho feel good, They come in their pants like horny teenagers, Zuho DOES have a super nice neck, Zuho's neck is a fucking constellation after this, clothed dick, is that less exciting somehow?, mention of Rowoon, nope - Freeform, sucking, they're great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Taeyang can't stand seeing Zuho upset, and he just wants to make it better.





	Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN GONE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE RETURNED! I just finished my first semester of college! So, with this break between semesters, I will be writing a lot more! I've been really brain-dead because of school and the conventions that my best friend and I sell our work at, so my fic ideas have dwindled. It's really sad :(
> 
> This one shot was a request, which I was happy to fulfill because I really love SF9! I hope you all like this!  
> Also, I've never done a request before this because I thought requests would be too difficult, but it wasn't at all! i really enjoyed doing this! Soooo if you have any requests, let me know and I'll do my best for you!

Taeyang laid on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes glued to the ceiling, as he thought about Zuho’s face all through practice and up until they split up and went to their respective dorms. He had never seen someone look so crestfallen, so despondent. Taeyang didn’t know what was going on and now he had wished that he’d asked earlier because something in his chest was tightening the more he thought about it, and it only got worse as he wondered if anyone else had forgotten to ask him if he was okay too. He saw Chani moving around the room out of the corner of his eye but didn’t care to make conversation, his mind still stuck on Zuho. Chani pulled his arms through a hoodie and walked towards the door before he spoke up.

“You okay?” Chani was staring at him, eyes big and curious. “You’ve been weird since we left practice, and you haven’t said a word since we got to the dorm.” Taeyang looked over at him for a few seconds before rolling onto his side, head lying on his arm. Chani raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight to the other foot, impatient.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where are you going?”

“I’m heading over to the other dorm to hang out with Rowoon, wanna come?” Taeyang knew Chani was ready to leave, so he just gave him a small smile and shook his head.

“Thanks, but I’m okay here. Actually, Chani, could you ask Zuho to come over? I need to talk to him.” Taeyang’s heart ached just saying his name and his fingers itched to smooth over Zuho’s face and take away whatever was bothering him. Chani shrugged and left with a ‘sure’, leaving the bedroom door open. Taeyang stretched out onto his bed, lying on his back again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Taeyang-ah, wake up. Taeyang?” Taeyang’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, alarmed. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He looked around and saw Zuho beside his bed, bemused but still wearing a small amused smile. Taeyang rubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

“I fell asleep and I wasn’t even trying to sleep. Ah, jeez. Sorry.” Taeyang’s hand dropped from his face and he gave Zuho a sheepish smile that did nothing to soothe the crease between his eyebrows.

“It’s okay, you worked hard tonight, you’re allowed to be tired. Chani said you wanted to talk to me, but we can talk some other time if you’re sleepy.” Even through the grogginess of sleep still clinging to him, Taeyang could hear the heaviness in Zuho’s voice, like he had been carrying the weight of the world all day. He sounded so exhausted. Taeyang moved over to give Zuho room to sit on the bed, pulling the blankets back for him to slide under.

“No, no, I’m not sleepy, I’d really just rather talk to you. Come on, get under the blankets. I’m always cold when I wake up and you’re letting all the warmth out!” Zuho chuckled and sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up and sliding them under the covers so they were pressed against Taeyang’s. Taeyang pushed him back by his shoulder so that he was lying on the pillow before lying down too, pulling the covers up and putting his chin on Zuho’s shoulder and an arm over his chest, hugging him. Zuho placed an arm behind his head and waited for Taeyang to speak, trying to ignore Taeyang’s puffs of breath on his neck. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the other breathe, and Zuho was almost sure that Taeyang had fallen back to sleep when he suddenly pushed his face closer to Zuho’s neck.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, and I know you’ve been dealing with it by yourself, but I’m going to do whatever I can just to make you forget. Even if it’s just for a little while.” Taeyang’s voice was quiet and sure in Zuho’s ear, and the breath on his neck made him go stiff. Zuho went to stutter out some kind of response, but he was too thrown by Taeyang’s quiet declaration, and even more stunned by the soft lips that pressed against the skin of his neck. Taeyang doubted his action for a split second until he felt Zuho relax more and more with each light, cautious kiss over his neck. Taeyang didn’t want to go too far, despite having already crossed the line, but he wanted to know just how far he could go to make sure that Zuho felt good again. He moved his mouth up to the spot right under Zuho’s ear, and let his lips linger there in a moment of hesitation until, without a sound, Zuho tilted his head, giving Taeyang better access to his throat. Taeyang wanted to moan just at the permission gifted to him, but he stayed quiet and focused on the pliancy Zuho was showing him. Taeyang propped himself up on his elbow so he had a better angle at Zuho’s neck, then began to slowly suck into the skin below his ear before slowly dragging his teeth down Zuho’s neck and to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Taeyang sank his teeth into his skin and pulled Zuho closer to him, while the sound of Zuho’s breath catching in his throat was the only thing ringing in Taeyang’s ears.

“I just want to make you feel good again, Zuho.” Zuho tensed at the words and swallowed thickly as Taeyang punctuated his statement by unhurriedly kissing back up Zuho’s neck. He pulled away and looked at the pretty bruise already blooming on Zuho’s tan skin and rubbed a thumb over the spot, making Zuho’s breath hitch and heat pool low inside of him. He closed his eyes as Taeyang’s thumb slid away from his neck and was replaced by his lips again, leaving kisses that seared his skin and set fire to his whole body. He could feel himself grow hard as Taeyang licked over one of his bites, before sucking the skin and biting it again. He was getting dizzy with arousal each time Taeyang’s lips connected with his skin and his breath caught and his cock would twitch. Taeyang moved his mouth from the side of Zuho’s neck to the front, dragging his teeth over Zuho’s Adams apple as the hand that held him close slid up and down his side. Zuho gasped quietly and his eyes flew open as he tilted his head back further and, without thought, pressed a hand to his aching cock. Taeyang continued his constellation of purple and red on Zuho’s neck, making sure to go back to the bite marks and bite again. Zuho’s body felt like a rubber band being pulled taut whenever Taeyang would bite him, the relaxation of his kisses loosening his body only for a few seconds in between. Taeyang’s ministrations remained slow, and he would pull back every few minutes to leisurely run a thumb over the bruises, humming in satisfaction as he put pressure on the bitemarks that had Zuho palming himself. He moved his leg over Zuho’s, pressing his thigh into Zuho’s hand as he worked himself over, feeling his own cock throb as he only became more and more inebriated by Zuho’s hitched breathing and the feeling of his hand moving erratically over his cock. Taeyang moved his hand from Zuho’s side and tightly gripped his thigh as he pulled back and looked at Zuho, immediately getting light-headed at the sight of him, fucked out and breathing heavy. His neck was a galaxy of bruises and bitemarks, and his pupils were blown in arousal as he palmed himself and watched Taeyang looking him over. Taeyang kept his gaze on Zuho as he moved his hand further up his thigh, stopping and squeezing when his thumb brushed Zuho’s erection. Zuho’s hips canted up, making Zuho’s thigh rub against Taeyang’s throbbing length and suddenly the feeling of their body heat was suffocating as Taeyang’s vision tunneled. He quickly dipped his head back down to the side of Zuho’s neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses anywhere he could. He could feel Zuho’s hand pick up speed and his breath was ragged as he got closer so he kissed back to the front of Zuho’s neck. He felt Zuho completely freeze as he painstakingly slowly dragged his bottom teeth up and over his Adams apple once more, pulling another gasp from Zuho’s mouth as Taeyang roughly pressed his thigh against Zuho’s hand. The pleasure of the pressure on Zuho’s cock paired with Taeyang’s teeth on his throat was almost unbearable. Zuho squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth fell open, his orgasm rocking his body. Taeyang felt Zuho move his hand from his cock to dig his fingers into Taeyang’s thigh as he came, pulling Taeyang’s own erection down onto Zuho’s thigh. Taeyang moaned into Zuho’s neck from the intense friction, biting down with reckless abandon as his orgasm immediately followed Zuho’s. Zuho quietly hissed at the pain before Taeyang pulled away and dropped a kiss there as a silent apology. Zuho’s grip on Taeyang’s thigh loosened as he tried to catch his breath. Taeyang rolled onto his back, and looked over at Zuho, smiling lazily as he watched his chest rise and fall. Zuho turned his head and stared at Taeyang, both of their faces flushed and breaths still uneven.

“Thank you for noticing me, Taeyang.” Zuho’s eyes dropped down to the bed, as he began to fidget with the pillow case. Taeyang smiled and put his hand over Zuho’s to garner his attention.

“I’ll always notice you, hyung.”            

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SF9


End file.
